laluneroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Maribelle
Personality -Maribelle has always been shy at first, but once she warms up to you and opens up with trust, shes a totally different person. More energetic actually! And because she trusts you over time, she hopes you can with her. Maribelle is willing to listen to whatever is bothering you, no matter what it is. All she wants to do is help people, and sometimes we need someone who will listen to our problems without judgement. Others always come first before herself. -Maribelle grew up to use manners and care about how she looks, so shes very polite and deeply cares about her appearance. But because of her monster form with all the stitches and discolored skin, she finds it grotesque. Absolutely hates it. This has led her to be very VERY self conscious of herself. So much so, that she goes through such lengths to cover everything much she can. A face mask for her face, dark tights, gloves, long dresses with no short sleeves. -The zombie tends to have a very motherly side to her. She just wants everyone to be okay - and if they don't behave, she wouldn't hesitate to give a talking to when it could save them in the long run. But this leads to her always worry and overthink about every situation and for the well-being of others. Depending on the situation and how bad it is, all the options that she overthinks on make it hard to decide what to do- and what IS the right thing to do. Leading her to be indecisive. Abilities -One of Maribelles abilities is that her limbs fall off, yet she can still control them. So for instance- steal her hand, her hand can still choke you. -She has inhuman strength, but shes not able to control it well. Glamour: Even though Maribelle is still a new monster, Alfred had her practice nonstop to get glamour down. He didn't want her to get in trouble- and mastering that would literally save her. Maribelle can last 7 hours just fine. Her body looks like a normal persons would, no stitches and discolored skin. She loves it! And because she loves glamour, that's why Maribelle always exhausts herself and wants to go further, so she would push it 30 more min to another hr. When overusing glamour, or getting close to her time limit, the gir'ls whole body hurts and she becomes sensitive to light. -After resting for 30 to 45 min, she can use it again. History Maribelle grew up in the south, being a southern belle that came from old money. The youngest of three children. As for the two eldest, Mari and them were never close, but she admired her elder sisters strength, her outgoingness, erverything! No wonder people loved her elder sister… You could say Maribelle was a shadow, she felt non-existent most of the time. Everyone fonded over her elder sister and brother for they had achieved so much. Then what use is she to the family name? All Maribelle mostly did was read, teach herself to sew. Do as her mother said how a lady should act. Even though Maribelle is very family oriented, she felt…. lonely. Unneeded. Was it because shes so quiet? That's okay though! As long as her family is happy… that's all that matters. Even if this feeling doesn't go away, there isn't anything Mari wouldn't do for them. She would do anything….even if nothing is given in return. That anything, came quickly. One day, her elder sister fell ill. They tried every doctor, but nothing was working!??? As panic filled Maribelle's body, she remembered overhearing a conversation around town. something about a…. witch doctor? That's it! That's who she needs to go to! The witch doctor can save her sister, she knows of it! Maribelle set off to find this witch doctor, to find help! But she didn't know this encounter would change everything. Deep in the woods lies a house. A house that looked dark and creepy- afraid, she knocks on the door anyways. Behind the door with a smile was a tall dark man, whose red eyes gleamed. Pretty…..Pleading for his help, Maribelle was surprised he accepted so easily. His name was Alfred and he became infatuated with Maribelle's eyes the moment he saw them. So beautiful… like a rare gem. Nothing hes ever seen before- they were alluring…The girl was kind too, it would hurt him if he declined. So by accepting, he followed her to the house where her ill sister is. Alfred simply freed the girl from a curse, but he didn't want this to be the last time he saw Maribelle. He had a feeling she felt lonely in this house for no one really gives a damn about her. But he wants to see those beautiful eyes again. In order to see Maribelle again, the witch doctor simply placed curses on her family. Each time he did, his precious Maribelle came running back to him. Asking for his help..and each time he accepted. He was happy to see her again and again, those eyes always shining. Because of this, they grew closer, and Maribelle didn't quite feel alone anymore! Sadly that will all change. ' '''Around 1948, Maribelle was the next target of a serial killer, she was real close to Alfred after all. That led her to be a target, and one that would hurt be able to hurt the witch doctor. Happened to be someone she met and trusted. He locked her up in a dark place for a while, where she pleaded for Alfred or for someone to find her. No matter how much she pleaded and prayed, it was no use. No one came for her. Before anyone could find her, Maribelle was completely mutilated, All her limbs were cut off and spread about, hidden, for she was unrecognizable. Just as the killer wanted. Once Alfred had figured it out it was someone he knew, he was to late to the scene. A long thought out revenge plot was already done. The one he cared for most was gone and had suffered horribly. At least the killer didn't take her eyes away…. but they weren't bright and beautiful like before.They wont shine for him anymore.. Over come with a blinding rage of hate, the witch doctor crossed the line into insanity. Using his puppets, he made them gather every part of Maribelle, as for him… he searched for the killer. Whatever means were necessary to get back at him. Finally finding the bastard that took away Mari, Alfred had mercilessly and brutally murdered him. Bringing his soul down to hell where he belongs. Now for Maribelle…. his sweet sweet Maribelle 'Day and night Alfred stayed up, stitching his doll back together. Each body part, putting each piece of flesh in the right place. Slowly, she was stitched back together in a few months. His Maribelle was coming back. No. She had to come back. With research, time and dedication, it may have taken a few tries, but Alfred brought her back. Back from the dead, and back into this life. This life, where shes his doll forever. Due to being a voodoo zombie, Maribelle is always under his control. Therefore, her eyes glow to signify it. Therefore, she is his doll, and does his bidding for him. Look at that… Alfred made her eyes shine again….' Because of what happened, the witch doctor messed with her memories. Changing them so its just all about him, and erasing the ones that hurt her. It was all because he wanted to protect her. As for the others who knew Maribelle.. well…. They too forgot who she was. At the funeral they held for her, a drug was slipped into the drinking bowl. Now no one can hurt her…. All she needs his him right! If she tries to break the spell he has on her, there's a price that comes with it. '“Try and leave, you will die once more. Come back alive, and become something that disgusts you. A brainless monster that devours flesh”'' ''Deep in the woods they lived, for they have moved to Pinelight. A place for all monsters. A place Maribelle wasn't ready for, for she realized shes a monster. A disgusting monster…' Who also lives a criminal, for her witch doctor had used magic and interacted with the human world.''' '''La'Lune: '''Maribelle has lived in Pinelight for about almost 2 yrs, making it 1950, as she lived basically as a newborn monster. The life of living with other monsters was hard since she was in denial- and mostly terrified and still is-. But they move here for her sake…or so Alfred told her- But he had to leave for business and didn't know for how long. Something from his past kept catching up, so he has to go and do that unfinished business. To make it final. Looks like shes going to be alone…and without knowing why, she hated the idea. 'Before he left, Alfred gave her a command she had to follow. ''“Find a job and live your life as if I'm still here~ I don't want you getting lonely while I'm gone” Find a job you say? But… what exactly could she do- What job openings were there!?? Doing some walking around time after a few weeks on being inside her large house, she came across a bar. It was called La'Lune and they were hiring. Huh… it wouldn't hurt to try and apply for this place. She had to fulfill her command from the witch doctor after all. '''Being a waitress didn't sound to bad. At least shes socializing with people and getting out of the house. Why not take this opportunity to apply~ '''Likes & Dislikes Likes * Tea * Reading * Fashion/Sewing * Sweets * Hosting small get-togethers * Gardens * Dancing * Elephants Dislikes * Thunderstorms * Other Monsters (Only because she's still a newbie and goes to Weenie Hut Jr's) * Rude Customers/People in general * Bugs * The dark Trivia * Enjoys jazz and classical music * Despises her monster form since she thinks its ugly, so she will wear a face mask and long clothing with dark tights to hide the stitches and skin best she can. * Not a normal zombie! Shes really different- you could say shes a different class for zombies. Maribelle can think for herself, act for herself and doesn't eat flesh, but she's always under the witch doctors control. * Really loves anything fluffy… she finds them cute, so i wouldn’t be surprised if she has a ton of stuffies or tries to pet someone whose fluffys * Really good at sewing, she likes to make her own clothes. If Maribelle sees a tear or something on someone, she would ask if she can fix it. * Organs are mostly made of magic * Her body doesn't rot * She enjoys cold weather. * A sweets girl, likes parfaits. * In glamoured form shes more happier and outgoing, but as she turns back into her monster form, she becomes quieter and self conscious. * Has a wild imagination sometimes and is always spacey. Category:La'Lune Staff